Magia nie istnieje
by useernamee
Summary: Magia nie istnieje. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak czary. Co się stanie, gdy dowiemy się, że światowej sławy detektyw konsultant tak naprawdę jest czarodziejem? Co więcej, ma on także córkę - Hermionę, również czarodziejkę. Oczywiście nic, bo magia nie istnieje. W dalszej części pojawi się wątek romantyczny. (przepraszam za usterki odnośnie nowych akapitów)
**Magia** nie istnieje. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak czary. Bo gdyby było, to pewna wręcz niedorzecznie surrealistyczna historia, którą zaraz przytoczę miałaby prawo wydarzyć się naprawdę. Mogłoby wtedy na przykład okazać się, że światowej sławy detektyw konsultant - Sherlock Holmes nie jest taki święty na jakiego się kreuje. Dowiedzielibyśmy się wówczas, iż był on niegdyś żonaty. Jednak pewnego sierpniowego dnia jego piękna żona o kasztanowych włosach i czekoladowych oczach opuściłaby go zastawiając mu pod drzwiami małe, płaczące cicho zawiniątko. Owe zawiniątko nazywałoby się na przykład Hermiona, Hermiona Jane Michelle Holmes. Według mojej opinii prawdopodobnie brzmiałoby to nawet bardziej pretensjonalnie od Williama Sherlocka Scotta Holmesa. Po latach wychowywania jej przeze mnie, moją żonę Mary i mojego przyjaciela Sherlocka mogłoby się teoretycznie okazać, iż jedenastoletnia, rumianolica dziewczynka jest czarodziejką. W takich okolicznościach w naszym domu przy Baker Street w Londynie mogłaby pojawić się sowa z przymocowanym listem zaadresowanym do - a jakże - Hermiony Jane Michelle Holmes. Mógłby on brzmieć mniej więcej tak:

 _Szanowna Panno Holmes,_

 _Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączyliśmy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

 _Rok szkolny zaczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy Pani sowy nie później, niż 31 lipca._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerwa McGonagall,_

 _zastępca dyrektora._

Tak, coś w tym stylu jak zakładam. W każdym razie, gdyby cała ta historia miała rację bytu dzisiaj Hermiona mogłaby być szesnastoletnią czarownicą ze skłonnościami do udawania swojego ojca zawstydzając wszystkich wokół swoją wiedzą i inteligencją. Ale przecież magia nie istnieje.

POCZĄTEK

 **-Sherlock** , do cholery, czy nie słyszysz, że TWOJA córka od godziny płacze? - krzyczał John Watson najlepszy przyjaciel detektywa konsultanta.

Holmes nawet nie spojrzał na wściekłego doktora tylko dalej badał pod mikroskopem jakieś niezindentyfikowane substancje.

-John, przypominam, że jak sam zauważyłeś Hermiona jest moją córką i będę ją wychowywał tak, by wyszło jej to na dobre. Musi umieć radzić sobie z emocjami i...

-Sherlock ona jest głodna, na Boga, miej litość - przerwał mu pełen goryczy głos Watsona.

-W takim razie poproś swoją żonę, by ją nakarmiła. Jest kobietą, zna się na dzieciach - odpowiedział beznamiętnie Holmes.

John westchnął głęboko, by opanować emocje, jednocześnie starając się nie rzucić z pięściami na mężczyznę, którego z niewiadomych przyczyn w dalszym ciągu nazywał przyjacielem.

-Pragnę zauważyć, że Mary trzy dni temu wyjechała.

-To nie możliwe - odparł Sherlock w dalszym ciągu nie zaszczycając Johna nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

-Jak to? - Watson był zdezorientowany.

-Jeszcze wczoraj z nią rozmawiałem. Jak miałbym to robić gdyby nie było jej na Baker Street?

John teatralnie wywrócił oczami i poszedł zająć się dziewczynką.

 **Doktor** Watson otworzył z hukiem drzwi do salonu i wręczył Mycroftowi Holmesowi kosz z jedzeniem, napojami i kocem, a Sherlockowi wiaderko i piłkę.

-Mary zarządziła piknik - powiedział John i spojrzał wyczekująco na dwóch mężczyzn.

-Nie mam czasu na takie wątpliwe rozrywki - oznajmił starszy z Holmesów i odłożył ekwipunek na stół, jednocześnie zakładając na siebie płaszcz.

-O nie - uciął John. - Jedyne co mogłoby cię w tej chwili usprawiedliwić to wizyta królowej lub rozpętanie trzeciej wojny światowej.

-Właściwie to...

-Mycroft! - krzyknęli obaj mężczyźni. Jeden z niedowierzaniem, drugi ze słabo skrywanym uznaniem oraz z ewidentnie niechcianym podziwem dla starszego brata.

-A czy mnie nikt nie spyta o zdanie? - zaczął młodszy z Holmesów.

Oczy Watsona gwałtownie przeniosły się z Mycrofta na Sherlocka. John był typowym mężczyzną. Chciał bronić swojej żony i córki, nawet jeśli ta nie była do końca jego.

-Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że to ty jesteś jej ojcem, a nie ja? Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale od przeszło dwóch miesięcy, a dokładniej od momentu, gdy bracia Holmes z jakiegoś nikomu nieznanego powodu postanowili się pojednać i razem bawić się w politykę zagraniczną, to ja i Mary zajmujemy się twoim dzieckiem! - wyrzucił z siebie lekarz, który z każdym słowem robił się coraz bardziej czerwony, by ostatecznie przybrać kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

-Dzieci są tylko ubocznym efektem stosunku mężczyzny i kobiety, to tylko produkty. Dlaczego Hermiona miałaby być inna, niż reszta? - spytał Sherlock głosem, którego używa nauczyciel odpytujący ucznia na lekcji.

Ukłucie bólu na twarzy Watsona było tak widoczne, że detektyw od razu pożałował swoich słów. Konsultant wstał z fotela, zapiął swój garnitur, wyjął z futerału skrzypce i zaczął grać melodię Irene Adler, która zwykle miała wzbudzić współczucie i litość w państwu Watson i pani Hudson. Tym razem jednak nic nie było w stanie wzruszyć serca doktora, który w tym momencie czuł, że wkrótce jego najlepszy przyjaciel może zostać zdegradowany do rangi wspólokatora. Tak jak to było dziesięć lat temu.

-Masz rację - powiedział John głosem, który przybrał temperaturę zera absolutnego.

-Jak to? - Sherlock spojrzał na niego z widocznym zdumieniem i bolesną wręcz nadzieją w oczach.

-Oczywiście. Przecież jedyne życie jakie cię obchodzi to twoje własne. A teraz żegnam, idę do parku z moją żoną i produktem pana Holmesa - ukłonił się John, zbyt nisko i zbyt chłodno, by można było ten gest uznać za wyraz szacunku, czy sympatii.

Mycroft spojrzał na swego brata ze smutkiem i troską fantastycznie ukrytmi pod właściwą mu dawką chłodu i obojętności.

-Wiesz, że prędzej, czy później się dowiedzą, braciszku.

Sherlock nie zwracał większej uwagi na swojego rozmówcę. Patrzył bowiem, jak jego przyjaciele i córka znikają za zakrętem śmiejąc się i prowadząc żywą dyskusję na bliżej nieokreślony temat.

-W takim razie wolałbym później - odparował młodszy Holmes.

-Bracie mój, czy twój genialny, krukoński łeb nie może pojąć powagi sytuacji? Twoja córka prawie na pewno jest magiczna. Odsuwając ją od siebie i nie mówiąc jej o darze, którego doświadczyła działasz tylko i wyłącznie na jej niekorzyść. Nie uchronisz jej, przykro mi. Gdy tylko skończy jedenaście lat i dostanie list z Hogwartu obiecuję, że osobiście jej go wręczę - powiedział Mycroft ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

-Niby z jakiej racji?

-Przypominam, że jestem Ministrem Magii, myślę, że Dumbledore nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. A teraz, przepraszam, ale jestem umówiony na spotkanie z nowo zatrudnionymi aurorami. Skończ grać te smętne melodie i zastanów się, jak masz zamiar wytłumaczyć się Johnowi i Mary. Do widzenia - zakończył starszy Holmes, wziął swój parasol i opuścił mieszkanie przy 221B Baker Street pozostawiając Sherlocka samego z jego myślami.

 **Gdy** państwo Watson wraz z Hermioną przekroczyli próg mieszkania zastała ich prawie namacalna cisza, przerywana co chwilę trudnymi do zindentyfikowania dźwiękami, podobnymi do trzasku płonącego drewna. John spojrzał wymownie na Mary, dając jej znak, by poczekała w korytarzu z nieświadomą zagrożenia dziewczynką. Doktor kilkoma skokami pokonał schody stając przed zamkniętymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do salonu. Mężczyzna wszedł cichutko do pokoju, a jego oczom ukazał się niesamowity w swojej surrealistyczności obraz. Sherlock Holmes jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant, pierwszy dupek Anglii siedział w swoim fotelu celując patykiem w nieco zdezorientowanego lekarza.

-Witaj John - odetchnął z ulgą drugi mężczyzna i odłożył patyk na swoje kolana. - Myślę, że to dobry moment na opowieść. Usiądź proszę - powiedział rzeczowo, wskazując na fotel stojący na przeciwko. Oczy Watsona co chwile patrzyły to na twarz Sherlocka, to na kawałek drewna, by w końcu zatrzymać się gdzieś na koszuli detektywa. Lekarz zajął miejsce w fotelu i tym razem spojrzał prosto w oczy Holmesa , dając znak, by zaczynał. Ten zawahał się lekko, po czym wstał, zapiął garnitur i rozpoczął swoją historię, obracając w dłoniach wcześniej omawiany patyk.

-Czy wierzysz w magię? - zagadnął mężczyzna nie patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.

-Nie wmówisz mi, że ty, najbardziej racjonalna osoba jaką znam, w nią wierzysz. A jeśli pytasz serio, nie, nie wierzę. To bajki dla dzieci jak Święty Mikołaj i Wróżka Zębóżka.

-Dobrze, zacznijmy więc od początku. Jak wiesz, ja i Mycroft już od wczesnego dzieciństwa wykazywaliśmy się ponad przeciętną inteligencją, mój brat w wieku trzech lat umiał już płynnie mówić i czytać. Kiedy skończył jedenaście lat w naszym domu pojawiła się sowa z listem, który powiadomił naszą rodzinę, iż Mycroft jest czarodziejem i został przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. To był szok dla nas wszystkich. Ojciec myślał, że to jakiś dowcip, ale gdy nadszedł dzień odjazdu Hogwart Ekspresu i tak zawiózł mojego brata na peron. Został on przydzielony do Slytherinu - domu węża. Trafiają tam prawie sami czarodzieje czystej krwi, więc przydzielenie do niego dziecka z mugolskiej rodziny było wręcz obraźliwe dla większości Ślizgonów. Ale wiesz jaki jest Mycroft, parę lat później był najważniejszą osobą w Slytherinie zaraz po opiekunie domu, profesorze Slughornie. Cóż, przyznam, że zazdrościłem mojemu bratu. Niedość, że mądrzejszy, to jeszcze czarodziej. Jakże wielkie było moje szczęście, gdy w dniu moich jedenastych urodzin dostałem taki sam list, jaki mój brat dostał kilka lat wcześniej. Ja zostałem oczywiście przydzielony do Ravenclaw - domu mądrości. Skończyłem szkołę z ocenami wybitnymi ze wszystkich przedmiotów, oprócz wróżbiarstwa, mój brat podobnie. Dzisiaj ja jestem detektywem konsultantem, a Mycroft Ministrem Magii. Zapewne nie uwierzyłeś w żadne z moich słów - mówiąc to Sherlock odwrócił się i spojrzał Watsonowi w oczy. - Nox maxima - szepnął, a w całym pokoju zapanowała ciemność.

 _ **Szanowny** profesorze Dumbledore,_

 _W tym roku moja córka zaczyna edukację w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy byliśmy bardzo dumni, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się o jej przyjęciu. W związku z tym, że nazwisko moje i mojego brata jest nadzwyczaj znane zarówno w świecie magii, jak i w świecie mugoli byłbym zobowiązany gdyby istniała możliwość nie ujawniania go w szkole. Mycroft zaproponował by zamienić je na Granger. Watsonowie przyjaźnią się z Grangerami i już ich powiadomili. Rodzina mugoli, dentyści, nie mają dzieci więc nie będą mieć nic przeciwko udawaniu rodziców Hermiony. Nie dowiedzą się w jakim celu. Proszę to przemyśleć, szczególnie, że i ja, i mój brat potrafimy się odpowiednio zrekompensować.._

 _Z poważeniem,_

 _William Sherlock Scott Holmes_

 **-Czy** masz wszystko? Różdżka, szata, Krzywołap, książki? - Mary zasypywała Hermionę tysiącem pytań po raz kolejny poprawiając jej płaszczyk.

-Tak ciociu, wszystko wzięłam, muszę już iść, bo się spóźnię - powiedziała trzynastoletnia dziewczynka, po czym przytuliła po kolei Mary, Johna, Sherlocka i Mycrofta.

-Pozdrów ode mnie Harry'ego i Rona - krzyknęła pani Watson gdy mała czarownica wbiegała do pociągu i ostatni raz do nich pomachała.

Hermiona od razu znalazła przedział, w którym siedzieli jej przyjaciele. Stęskniła się za nimi przez ferie i mogli sobie mówić co chcieli, ale ona wiedziała, że oni za nią też. Uściskała ich przyjaźnie i zajęła miejsce obok Harry'ego.

-Macie pozdrowienia od Mary - powiedziała wesoło dziewczynka.

-Moja mama ciągle gada, że koniecznie musicie do nas przyjechać z twoim ojcem i Watsonami - odpowiedział Ron wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego pomysłu. Oczywiście Hermiona powiedziała swoim przyjaciołom, że tak naprawdę jej nazwisko brzmi Holmes, jej ojciec jest sławnym detektywem, wuj Ministrem Magii, a matki nigdy nie znała. Reakcje chłopców były dość gwałtowne, ale czego innego można się spodziewać po jedenastolatkach. Harry mało nie zemdlał z przerażenia, a Ron zrobił się czerwony i zaczął przepraszać. Gdy Hermiona później spytała go za co, nie umiał wyjaśnić.

-Wiesz, że mój tata opuszcza Baker Street tylko, gdy prowadzi sprawę albo gdy dostanie prawny nakaz - zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

-Wmówisz to mojej matce?


End file.
